


Fictober-Dia 18 - Secretos, amo los secretos

by No_time_for_names



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: AU Donde las leyendas son adolescentes pero aun viven en este universo donde cosas mágicas suceden y terminan jugando verdad o reto con el escarabajo de la verdad





	Fictober-Dia 18 - Secretos, amo los secretos

-Nunca pasara nada entre ustedes, si no pasas tiempo con ella. - Mona comentaba mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo de mi habitación.

-Mona tiene un punto Ava. -

Nora estaba lista para salir desde el segundo que supo que estábamos invitados a salir con Sara y sus amigos, que obviamente incluían a Ray.

-Además iremos todos vamos a ir ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? -

Honestamente no sé porque pensé que era una buena idea venir, todo esto era una idiotez. Claro que me gusta Sara y que haría cualquier cosa por convivir con ella. Pero no por ello tengo porque convivir con sus amigos, los amigos de Sara son, raros.

Y eso que mis únicos amigos son Gary, Nora y Mona. Y me gusta pensar que yo y Sara somos mínimamente amigas, pero los amigos de Sara en verdad son raros y siempre que estamos juntos pasan cosas raras. Y aun así aquí estamos en casa de Sara, con todos sus amigos, Ray, Rip, Leonard, Mick, Zari, Charlie, Jax, Nate y, para mi mala suerte, John. No sabría decir si John y Sara tuvieron algo alguna vez, pero aun que no fuera así, definitivamente es el peor de todos. No solo tiene esa horrible costumbre de coquetear con Sara, y con cualquier cosa que se mueva, además es el culpable de las peores aventuras. Por él es que todos jugamos a la Ouija hace dos meses, fue su idea meternos a un cementerio hace menos de dos semanas y claro que fue el quien trajo un insecto dorado en un frasco garantizado que evita que cualquier persona cerca de este mienta.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - Rip lo miraba cansado, de todos era el más sensato, igual era un idiota, pero al menos cuestionaba de vez en cuando las decisiones del resto y fue el quien nos sacó de prisión cuando nos arrestaron por entrar a un cementerio a media noche. El y Martin era los más normales, pero Martin había entrado a la Universidad y Rip este año también lo haría, dejando al resto a su suerte.

-Tengo mis métodos amor. -

-Bueno aún tengo cosas pendientes así que esta vez no participare, traten de que no lo encarcelen otra vez. - Rip salió de la casa después de despedirse de todos. Nos dejó a nuestra suerte.

-Bueno quien quiere sacar a la fuerza los secretos más oscuros de sus amigos. -

-Secretos, amo los secretos. - Claro que Leonard ama los secretos, ama saber todo acerca de todos y mentir cada que alguien le pregunta algo de si mismo. La primera vez que Sara me lo presento me dijo que su nombre era Harry y durante tres semanas todos solo sonreían cada vez que lo llamaba Harry. Y tarde casi un año para saber que es lo que realmente quiere estudiar, porque lo cambiaba la respuesta cada que alguien le preguntaba. Y nadie de todos sus amigos sabe si el y Mick son novios o no.

-Bueno entonces hay que jugar. -

Todos nos sentamos en un circulo con el insecto dorado en el frasco en el centro de todos.

-Empezare yo, con algo fácil. – Sara tomo el frasco.  
John sonreía y sabía que tenía planeado algo

\- ¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho por amor? - el frasco se lo paso a Ray

Ray era un tonto y un romántico sin fin y no era secreto para nadie.

Y actualmente el y Nora estaban intentando empezar una relación. No estaba de mas que Nora sepa a que se esta metiendo.

Ray se reía tímidamente mientras jugaba con el frasco, el insecto no hizo nada.

-Bueno alguna vez gasté todos mis ahorros en globos y los puse todos en el parque frente a su escuela con una nota atada a cada globo. Y le di un peluche y una bicicleta. Tal vez me excedí esa vez. -

El insecto no hizo nada, tampoco es que Ray sea bueno mintiendo. Le paso el frasco a Nate.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? -  
Todos hicieron un sonido de desesperación ante su pregunta.

Tampoco era bueno en esto de las preguntas. Nate sonrió relajado, entre sus manos el insecto en el frasco.

-Azul y rojo. - Después le aventó el frasco a Gary que lo logro atrapar solo por la poca distancia entre ambos.

-Gary ¿Con quién tendrías sexo de esta habitación? –  
Gary se rio nervioso.

-John, supongo. –

-Cuando quieras amor. -

Gary rio con más nerviosismo. Yo trate de no torcer mis ojos, ese tipo de verdad era un coqueto. Todos los demás reían, voltee a ver

Sara, se miraba tan linda cuando reía así.

El juego siguió con unas preguntas más. Zari conto de la vez que se acostó con el ex de Rip, un tal Jonah Hex, en una fiesta de Halloween donde ambos iban disfrazados de vaqueros. Charlie se acostaría con Zari, mataría a Jax y se casaría con Mick. Y Jax de mas pequeño comia comida de perro y hormigas rojas. En todas preguntas el insecto no hizo nada, no se movió, no brillo, no empezó a hablar con voz tenebrosa, ni nada de lo que normalmente hacían las cosas que John traía para jugar. Me sentía muy aliviada sinceramente.

-Creo que te estafaron con el insecto John. - Sara comento después de contar como fue su primera borrachera aun con el frasco en sus manos.

-Normalmente las cosas que traes son mucho más divertidas, John. -  
Divertido no es la palabra que yo usaría, pero era verdad que el insecto no había hecho gran cosa, la tabla de Ouija Mick la tuvo que quemar después de que el puntero se empezara a mover solo, sin que nosotros tuviéramos las manos en él. En el cementerio habíamos escuchado voces provenientes de ningún lado antes de que la policía nos sacara de ahí. Ni hablar de la vez que trajo un muñeco poseído.

-No ha hecho nada, porque nadie ha mentido. - John lo explicaba como si fuera lo más normal de entender.

\- ¿Quieres mentiras? Aquí va una. - Sara lanzo el frasco a Len. Len atrapo el frasco sin problemas, todos rieron excepto Len, aunque sonreía con cierto placer. Portaba con cierto orgullo su titulo de mentiroso del grupo de amigos.

-Muy chistosa Lance. - Len hablaba como si estuviera enojado, aunque todos sabían que no era así, el era de esa manera, dramático a mas no poder.

-Len, cuéntanos de una vez. ¿Tú y Mick están saliendo? -

Todos miraron intrigados a Len y a Mick que se encontraban sentados juntos. Len y Mick se miraron apenas unos segundos.

-No. - soltó Len con una seguridad total, el insecto por primera vez en la noche se movió, de manera violenta en el frasco hasta que logro salir del frasco metiéndose en la garganta de Len. Todos nos acercamos a Len pensado que el insecto podría ahogarlo.

Len tomo una bocanada fuerte de aire.

-Si hemos salido por 3 años, no les dijimos a nadie porque no quiero decirle a mi padre. -

Len tosió hasta que el insecto se salió de su garganta. Len esta vez se miraba enojado de verdad.

\- ¿Que mierda fue eso John? -  
Después del susto inicial todos estallaron en risas.

-Ya era hora de lo supiéramos Len. - John respondió aun entre risas. Len miraba con rencor a John y seguramente lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque Mick lo estaba abrazando por la cintura. Mona estaba haciendo esos soniditos que hacia cuando algo le causaba ternura o le emocionaba.

Los demás seguían riendo y a mí me sorprendía lo poco que les preocupaba a todos que un insecto mágico allá estado en la garganta de su amigo. De verdad los amigos de Sara eran raros.

Después de eso vinieron unas rondas de venganza. Experiencias sexuales de John que él no quería contar y definitivamente yo no quería oír. Cosas intimas de la relación de Mick y Len. Y así estuvieron un rato entre los dos hasta que John en lugar de pasarle el insecto nuevamente a Len me paso el insecto a mí. Quise devolverlo tan pronto como me lo dio, realmente no quería jugar, menos responder lo que John tuviera pensado preguntar. Pero me vería muy mal y no quería quedar así frente a Sara.

-Así que Ava. ¿Quién te gusta? -

Era una pregunta muy básica en el juego, la repuesta podría ser cualquier persona o ninguna en lo absoluto. Pero esta vez solo podía decir la verdad, voltee a ver el insecto en el frasco, era mejor decir la verdad ahora y no terminar con el insecto, que había pasado de la boca de Len a la de John durante los últimos siete turnos consecutivos, en mi boca. Pero no quería responder, no estaba lista para que Sara lo supiera y aunque estuviera lista no quiero que se entere así, en un juego tonto por un insecto mágico que el idiota de John había traído.

Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

-No quiero responder. -

El insecto no se movió en el frasco, todos me miraban y deje el frasco en el medio del circulo mientras salía de la casa, necesitaba aire. Solo escuche como todos murmuraban. Me quede en la entrada de la casa de Sara viendo a la calle, intentaba obligarme a dejar de llorar cuando escuche la puerta se abría, pensé que seria Gary, Mona o Nora, ni siquiera me moleste en limpiarme un poco la cara llena de lagriamas cuando voltee y vi a Sara me arrepentí.

\- ¿Ava estas bien? -

-Si, no te preocupes, es una tontería. - empecé a limpiar mis lagrimas del rostro.  
Ella se acercó más a mí y con sus manos me limpio las lágrimas del rostro.

-Nada que te haga sentir mal es solo una tontería. - seguía acariciando mi rostro.

La mire tiernamente, estamos tan cerca.

-Eres tú, tú me gustas. -

Sara me sonrió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, me acerco mas a ella y nuestros labios se rozaron y ella empezó a besarme. Cuando nos separamos unos minutos después a tomar aire. Ella aun sonreía.

-Tú también me gustas. -

Miraba a Sara feliz, atrás de ella en la ventana estaban todos los amigos de Sara viendo atentamente la escena y celebrando nuestro beso en el fondo John me guiño una hoja y en sus labios leí claramente como decía un “de nada.”

Okey, tal vez John no era tan malo, pero definitivamente todos eran muy raros.


End file.
